Humanity Ensues
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Canon-compliant. Koan faces the realities of becoming human after the events of episode 70. Follow her as she registers for citizenship, gets a job and a house, ultimately bleeding into 71. The scouts make appearances and have mentions but they're very brief. K for suicide mention


**AN: I'm back again with another story, this time with Sailor Moon once again. This story will be set between Koan's purification and episode 71. Essentially, this is about the realities of becoming human, particularly if you were turned into one. Sailor Moon isn't owned by me.**

For Koan, becoming newly human was just as much as a hassle as it was trying to catch Chbiusa. To be fully human, you need three things: a job, a house and identification. All three were important but the identification part was more important because without the proper documents and identification, you were, for all intents and purposes, an illegal alien. After being purified, the scouts didn't give her a course in Human 101, basically saying "Figure it out yourself" after the process. This is where we come in as we see Koan strolling down the street, trying to find the Register for Citizenship office. Finally the building came into view. "This must be it", she said as she approached said building. She opened the door and went inside. "Excuse me", she said.

"Hey, lady, grab a number and sit down!" one of the workers said, indictating a machine with a slip of paper sticking out of it.

"Just one?" Koan asked in clarification.

"Yes", the worker said. Koan did so, though she accidently took two instead of one and pulled up a chair. She waited for her number to get called and the wait seemed like forever, even though it was only 2:30pm. Finally, the worker got to her. "Number 67", she called. Koan shot up from her seat and approached the desk. "So, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to register as a citizen of this city, if I may", Koan said.

"You have any forms of identification on you?" the worker asked. Koan gulped.

"No. What type of identification do I need?" she asked.

"Well, you need either a driver's license or an Identification card", the worker said.

"Can I have both?" Koan asked.

"No, you can only carry one. However, There's a place where you can get an Identification card. Because, if you don't have one of those, I can't help you further", the worker admitted. She offered to rain check so Koan could get her required form of ID, even directing her to the place so she'd know where to go and when she got there, it was essentially a repeat of what happened at the registration office, only this time, she remembered to take one slip of paper instead of one and she had to get her picture taken.

"We will send you your official ID card in the mail but for now, here's a slip of paper for you to carry, Ms. Spectre", the receptionist said. Only problem was that Koan didn't have an official address yet, much less a mail box. She'd worry about that part later because for now, she needed to get back to the registeration office and get further help in learning to navigate reality. She spedwalked back to the office, despite the fact the receptionist offered to stop all appointments for her but hey, she didn't know that. When she reached the office, the receptionist was waiting for her, like she promised.

"So, did you get the ID card?" she asked.

"Not quite. They have to mail it to my house, which I don't have yet but I do have this slip of paper", Koan said, showing the receptionist the slip of paper she received at the DMV.

"Validated. Congratulations, Koan Spectre, you are now an official resident of Tokyo", the resident said, handing Koan her citizenship card in the process. However, that presneted a new host of problems: Job and a place to live. She remembered her cover whenever she visited Tokyo to carry out her missions: Comestic saleswoman. 'Hmmmm, maybe that could be my profession', she thought. She and her sisters were always interested in fashion and makeup and she did make a really convincing saleswoman, even slightly duping Usagi and Rei with the cover and someone actually tried to buy some products from her one instance. Most of the shops, particularly the ones in Japan, had living quarters on the second floor which would make it more convenient, and provided a loophole in the "house and job" commandment of Human 101 and fortunately for her, salvation came. The owner of a cosmetic store down the way was looking to sell the shop and retire from selling, finding the job too stressful for his old age. Koan decided to check it out.

"Sir, are you selling your store?" she inquired when she reached the store.

"Why, yes. I'm afraid I'm too old to continue this profession, despite the fact I enjoy it but that's life. Sometimes, you have to give up things you really enjoy", the owner stated. His statement put Koan to thinking: She enjoyed the company of her sisters and she had to give that up to live as a normal human woman. However, maybe she might see them again and persuade them to join her in this life and realm. "But, let's cut right to the chase, you're interesting in taking over the store, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, sir".

"Ok, come in and I'll show you around", the owner said and motioned for Koan to follow him inside. It was a comfy little store with display cases for the jewelry that only the salesperson can axcess, making it a really intimate enviroment for both the customer and the salesperson. There were living quarters on the second floor which worked out just as well. After the tour ended, the guy turned to his interested customer. "So, you still interested?" he asked.

"Yes because I need this", Koan said, leaving out some details that the owner would find rather weird.

"Okay. It's yours when you sign these papers", the former owner said, drawing up the contracts. Koan moved into the store, renaming it Spectre Cosmetics in the process. Her first act was to inform the DMV of the address where they could send the ID card to her. This was her life for a couple days, selling jewelry and cosmetics, that is, until a chess tournment proved that the past never really goes away. Koan received an invitation to accompany the scouts to the aforementioned tournment in support of Amy, who would be competing in it. Only problem was that the chess building was the next target for the Clan due to it being a Crystal Point, unbeknowist to the competitors and Amy, who was quickly moving up the ranks of the tournment itself and it was the same deal with another competitor, who was also slamming her own competition as well, almost as if she wanted to face Amy in the final bout. Koan looked at the screen to see who the competitor was.

"Berthier", she whispered. Fortunately, most of the others didn't catch it. They were too engrossed in the tournment to fully compherend the seriousness of the overall situation. Then, some weird things began occuring. The scouts left the main tournment hall to investigate, ordering Koan to stay put, not wanting her to get hurt if it's what they thought it was. Only problem? That's exactly what happened when she rushed in later on and tried to subdue her sister personally, who, at this presnet moment, was having a meltdown and trying to kill herself due to being betrayed by the other two sisters, taking the scouts with her in the process. Luckily for the scouts, Koan managed to subdue her enough to fix the damage and soon enough, Berthier was humanized by Sailor Moon for a second shot at life.

"Is this where you live?" Berthier asked as Koan showed her the cosmetic shop she bought prior to the whole sishkabob. They had just returned from registering Berthier as a citizen of Tokyo.

"Yep. Now, it houses two people instead of just one. I have to admit, it was getting pretty lonely here sometimes without having my sister here", Koan sheepishly admitted. They chuckled together and began the day's work, hoping that maybe they could ensue humanity in their other sisters as well.

 **AN: That's It! That's It! The reason why it got kind of clunky towards the end was I was trying to figure out how to intergrate the events of 71 because I was trying to tell this more from Koan's POV which was a LOT more harder because she didn't have that much to do in 71 itself. Hopefully, it turned out fine regardless. R &R!**


End file.
